Birthday Chaos
by Havoc Chan
Summary: This is a random fanfiction that I made for my Cousin's Birthday. It's still a work in progress. DeidaraxOC SasorixOC GaaraxOC ItachixOC.


"**Chaos…"**

"**Chaos wake up!"**

**You could feel a tender pair of lips press themselves on yours in a kiss.**

"**You don't want to sleep your birthday away do you?"**

**Another person's footsteps could be heard entering the room. Your eyes remained closed as you were just coming out of your deep sleep.**

"**Leave her alone Deidara. If she's tired, let her sleep." The voice sounded familiar to you. Almost like-**

"**Itachi, don't lecture me on how to treat my wife, un. I have plans for her today and we can't miss the plane!"**

**At the mention of a plane, the thought of travel immediately fluttered through your mind and all of a sudden, waking up was at the top of your priority list.**

"**What plane Dei?"**

**Your sudden question caused the Uchiha and blonde to look to you with surprised looks on their faces. **

"**Oh…you're awake, un." Deidara's expression melted into a warm smile. "Happy birthday."**

"**Yes, Happy Birthday Elise." Itachi was also smiling.**

**The combination of their smiles created one of your own that stretched across your face. "Thanks guys!" You crawled out of bed so you could give each of them a hug. Itachi was first. His typical warm, rose smelling scent overwhelmed you which caused a sigh to escape your lips. You then moved to give Dei a hug, and the scent morphed into a singed mixture of fireworks, gunpowder, and smoke. You took it in for a moment. You thought you also smelled the slightest bit of what seemed to be, figs. Dei must have been playing with your candle. The thought of that explanation caused your eyes to roll.**

"**Typical Dei."**

**The blonde took a step back and looked you in the eyes. **

"**What?" His expression had changed again. It was now one of confusion. **

"**Never mind…" Your sing-song tone seemed to strike a small nerve in the bomber, but instead of letting him respond, or even make another comment, you turned and headed out the door. **

**You began to make your way to the kitchen because the smell of food lured you. However, someone had other plans and stopped you by gently grabbing your hand from behind.**

"**You must first close your eyes.****"**

**Turning, you again saw your favorite Uchiha, but instead of a smile, he was now smirking. **

**You couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Alright Itachi dono." You grabbed his hands and placed them over your eyes. "Surprise me." **

**He slowly leaded you downstairs and helped you into a chair by the table. "Keep closing them."**

**You obliged as you felt his warm hands retreat from your eyelids, leaving you a bit disappointed, but the feeling faded when you heard a plate set down front of you. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing.**

"**Alright you may open your eyes now."**

**You slowly opened your eyes it took you a few seconds to replace your surprise with complete excitement. **

"**Dono! You-…You're the greatest!"**

**A bowl authentic Japanese ramen sat before you with all the fixings. Next to it was a smaller plate with two sticks of dango which had been set up along with a steaming cup of green tea. **

"**Enjoy." He bowed before leaving you to eat in piece.**

**After you were about halfway finished with your breakfast you heard a noise from upstairs. A thud, a slapping noise and some yelling.**

"**What the heck-…was that?" You mumbled to nobody in particular. At that moment, as if to answer your question, a very wet, very unhappy, and very…exposed Sasori stormed down the stairs into the kitchen, and joins you, sitting across from you in a huff.**

**The two of you sit there for a few moments before you summoned up the courage to question the fact, why he had a forming handprint on his cheek but you were cut off as your cousin, Havoc, also came running down the stairs with only a towel wrapped around her. Her wet, dirty-blonde hair was dripping water onto the floor in her rush. "Danna! I told you I was sorry!" He rubbed his tender skin.**

"**Danna-…come on…" She then noticed you were sitting there. **

"**O-Oh! Chaos!" Her laughter sounded embarrassed and nervous.**

"**I didn't see you there!" She inched her way behind Sasori in an attempt to have more coverage.**

"**What happened?" You asked, smirking slightly.**

"**Well…" You could have sworn you saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks. **

"**Sasori jumped in the shower with me and he caught me off guard. So…in reflex…" She looked sympathetically at the red head. "I screamed and slapped him. I thought he was Kankuro!"**

"**Uh-huh." You were trying to hold in your laughter, but that wouldn't last for much longer, because Gaara walked in. The look on his face was priceless. His non-eyebrows heightened as his eyes went wide. A deep reddish color overwhelmed his face.**

**You turned to look back at your cousin, who was now possibly even redder than Gaara, and a very bored and still agitated Sasori. **

**Your laughter echoed though the house.**

"**G-Gaara…H-Hello." Havoc muttered.**

**You looked quickly back to Gaara to see his reaction and fully hear his response. All you saw was a wall of sand. Then Gaara's voice could be heard. "Hello…"**

**Havoc couldn't take much more. She grabbed Sasori by the ear and forced him to flee back upstairs with her. You could hear his protests the entire way until a door slammed, then all was silent. **

**Well that was interesting…**

"**Gaara, you can look now. She's gone." There was no response you only watched as a large ball of sand back tracked back out of the front door that Gaara had appeared through. **

"…**Right." You decided that you had, had enough "breakfast" for one day. You wondered out loud.**

"**Dei Dei!" You shouted, hoping to get a response.**

**You got one. "Yeah?! What's up, un?!"**

"**What was with that plane you mentioned earlier?!"**

"………" **No response.**

"**Dei?!" You moved towards the stairs.**

"**Hello?!" Again, no response.**

**You sighed "Dei-kun…" You began to trudge up the stairs when someone grabbed you from behind. One moment you were heading nonchalantly up the stairs, and the next you were bound, blindfolded and seemingly in what sounded like a car.**

"**Who are you and where are you taking me?!" You hands clenched not knowing if the driver was going to respond or not.**

"……**.."**

**It was just what you had feared. The kidnapper wasn't responding. You felt the color drain from your face…you had been home only minutes ago… why had nobody noticed an intruder?**

**Would this kidnapper kill you?**

**The car came to a stop. This was bad and it was only becoming worse.**

**Next you heard the driver exit the car then walk around to your side of the car to open the door and help you climb out. Then the blindfold was removed to reveal a man with an orange swirly mask standing in front of you.**

**Relief flowed slowly through your body, diminishing the feeling of panic.**

"**Tobi! What do you think you're doing?!"**

**Tobi turned to face a large busy looking building. Airplanes were taking off and landing from part of an airstrip that could be witnessed from what you decided was a parking lot.**

"**Deidara Sempai told me to take you to the airport." Tobi's expression couldn't be read because his mask blocked his facial features.**

"**What for? Where are we going?" You stood blinking a few times.**

**Deidara was suddenly by your side wearing his infamous grin. "We're going to Hawaii, un!"**


End file.
